A need exists for various binary halide fluids having very low impurity levels. A need also exists for a process and apparatus that efficiently and economically purifies binary halide fluids by removing Bronsted acid impurities and volatile oxygen-containing impurities.
High purity binary halide fluids are commercially desirable. For example, fabrication of electronic components generally requires that the reagents used for deposition or etching of layers employed in the formation of the device have impurity levels which are very low such as below ten parts per million (ppm) calculated as mole percent, for example. In some applications, such as in Chemical Vapor Deposition, some constituents of the reagents must be present at levels that are even lower, such as no higher than in the parts per billion (ppb) range.